<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traitor. by squishlink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984248">Traitor.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishlink/pseuds/squishlink'>squishlink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Abduction, Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fingering, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, Longing, M/M, Manburg era, Manipulation, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Overstimulation, Pogtopia, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tresspassing, Unhealthy Relationships, Well - Freeform, manburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishlink/pseuds/squishlink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity ventures back to Manburg, alongside Technoblade and Wilbur in order to retrieve supplies for their small group.</p><p>Lets just say it doesn’t go to plan.</p><p> </p><p>(Did I write almost 9k words for an off-the-cuff smut fic? Yes. Yes I did.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traitor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In advance, sorry for any errors, I’m still very sleepy from work so I’ll fix them soon!<br/>This fic is also dedicated to someone who made me some lovely art of one of my works, I won’t name them for privacy reasons, but I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sinking feeling in his gut as he stood in the entrance to Pogtopia is something he’ll never forget.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity’s eyes narrowed and slowly looked around, there were a couple poorly-crafted chests and a bed in the corner, theonce vibrant grass leading in now stomped and dead beneath his feet. The tunnel curled away coldly into infinite dark, a stairway at the end of the small room, the light that showed the rough walls dwindling as it snaked away.Further down was the main cavern, which looked as if it stretch for a good mile or two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lanterns flicker, casting an ominous glow throughout the tunnel, causing shivers to ripple across his body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly drags his hand across the wall as he’s lead through, picking up dust and grime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wind streams through the ravine, clutching the scattered pieces of ragged papers of Wilbur’s scribblings and rambles, twirling them in the air, only to drop them off into the void of the part’s they didn’t inhabit. Occasionally a stray mob or two would spawn and they’d have to deal with it, though the other live-in members of Pogtopia didn’t mind slaying them if it came around to it, one of the first things he did was take to spreading his own torches around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raw ores stuck out from the walls, caverns and burrows in the rock had been carved out to make rooms and storage areas, even a small, efficient-looking farm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Him and Tommy, who’d been the one to welcome him in, shared on and off notions of small talk and light banter as he was given a tour of the place. He feigned awe of what they’d made, nodding along to the boy’s ramblings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A heinous laugh echoes throughout the tunnel, rebounding off the crumpling walls, and Alex felt the sorrow claw its way across his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left his life of questionable luxury for this. He abandoned his nation for this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Worry danced across his skin, pricking up goosebumps on its way across his body. He could feel his brain starting to defocus, searching for a way out. His eyes moved to look behind him...up there, to the forest where the paths run in every direction. He could get out of he truly wanted to. Run back into the slightly too tight hold of the man who surely would have clocked his absence by now, if the arrow in the heart wasn’t enough proof.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I was just out on a walk,”</em> He’d plead, burying his face into the smooth and ironed fabric of Schlatt’s suit and pulling him close to let himself warm up. Inhaling the smell of smoke and pine from his clothing Quackity would relax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ram wasn’t fond of random acts of affection, but in the small fantasy his mind conjured up, a pair of heavy arms wrapped around his waist, muttering to him how it was fine and how sorry he was for everything he’d done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity almost laughed, it was kind of pathetic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone he’d sworn never to turn back to being the one and only source of comfort he could latch onto.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While the anger continued to churn in his stomach at even the slightest thought of what Schlatt had done, all of the mistreatment and disrespect he’d tolerated finally spilling over, there was something more prominent that caused his breathing to falter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The deep chill of regret still pulsed through him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was he a traitor now too?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d confessed his wishes of tearing Schlatt from his throne upon first convening with Tommy in the woods, ramped up and overwhelmed from just having taken one his ex lovers lives. He’d thrown such heavy slander upon the mans name even Tommy looked shocked at his unravelling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As his thoughts settled, now greeted with the weight of what he’s truly just done to both himself, his country and his fiancé made him feel like vomiting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fear sits on him like a pillow smothering his mouth and nose. Enough air gets by it, allowing his body to keep functioning, but it's crippling all the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled and walked along with his friend, hardly holding his composure as his insides twisted an ached.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His small fantasy blinked before his eyes again, the curve of Schlatt’s smile, the embrace, feeling truly safe. Except this time it felt real. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity froze, hands trembling like leaves at his sides. Vivid flashes of the man he’d ran from — the man he abandoned consumed his vision. He was back in their shared bedroom, the two unbelivably close as they rocked with one another to the sound of faint music. Their fingers remained gently intertwined as they danced, Schlatt’s hand resting on the small of his back and his own resting on his shoulder. The room smelt like gun powder and a muscle-easing sweetness. The moon shone down on two from above.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ram-hybrid’s rugged features were ones he admired even now. His deep brown hair lined grey around his ears, which glisten in the moonlight illuminating from the window, it was combed back and his face carefully structured. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if God had molded him just to spoil Quackity’s eyes. To haunt him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those same bright carmine eyes that once looked at him with such fondness switched to a deep-rooted fear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly he wasn’t dancing in his room anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was by the semi-demolished White House, the cold and bitter feeling of dread dripping down his back as he watched Schlatt crumple to the floor. Rain drenched the two of them, extinguishing the cigar that hung loosely from the corner of Schlatt’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His trembling hands reaching for the arrow buried deep into his chest. He spluttered and coughed down onto the grass, dirt staining his fresh suit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His ears rang and his grip grew loose on the bow, allowing it to slip to the floor as Schlatt turned his head up to look at him one last time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blood dripped from his mouth, eyes tear-filled and glassy. His once tidy hair now tangled before his eyes in his last fleeting moments. As sick as it was to admit, it almost felt relieving to see the look of horror plaster itself deep into Schlatt features at first. But even as he was laying there, half dead and hardly breathing, he managed to get the last laugh in a sense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity proved him right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The more he imagined it he swore the fear that remained so sturdy in his expression melted into a deep, knowing smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity went pale, hand jerking up to his mouth as he felt his stomach churn at the recollection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hastily excused himself, running through the twisting ravine and back up the stairs until the cold night air hit his skin. It wasn’t long before he was scrambling to his knees, emptying the contents of his stomach behind some bushes near-by. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hot tears streamed down his whitening face, coughing into his hands to try and muffle his panic, mind scrambling to put together any clarity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What the fuck had he done?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few months had passed since then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex adjusted, as he always did. He pushed everything to the back of his mind and set himself on one goal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were days Quackity awoke and his memories weighed heavy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was temporary of course, but in that permanent way; however high he rose and how long he stayed away this was the base-line he always returned to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To describe his experience in the ravine as ‘Sad’ sounds rather childish, like something flimsy, something one should be able to cast off with a happy reflection or the smile of his friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But to feel ‘sad’ is nothing of the sort. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It sits inside like the germ seed of depression, just waiting for the right conditions to grow, to send out roots to choke the hope out of your heart. It is the trough in which we struggle to return to that peak, always afraid that this time the rungs will be too slippery, too far apart or simply not there at all. Grasping for something to hold onto and finding nothing. Until you give up and allow it to take you. Then the decent begins. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex has had far too many times where he felt hit rock bottom, and at times he’d just have to let it happen before he knew he could get better. Such highs naturally come with it, but he sometimes found himself caught up in the fact if they were even worth the agony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was always something he’d struggled with, choosing to keep things to himself. Everything always came out at once, he said things he didn’t feel, or rather didn’t <em>want </em>to feel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled his shoulders back, tired of himself at this point. Quackity often got caught up in his own head, sitting cross legged on his make-shift bedroll tucked away in one of the ravines less-damp corners. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life there wasn’t too bad, it was unbeatably dark and cold at night and he couldn’t remember what if felt like to have dry shoes, but it wasn’t too bad. He could honestly imagine a lot worse for himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was still accompanied by a hot-headed and overly-confident Tommy, the pair growing especially close through their shared less desirable situation. He the person to sit through the particularly rough times with him, when food would run short or the nights they let it sink in they’d never return to Manburg safely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Occasionally Tubbo would stop by, bearing bad news but a positive outlook on things that could make even the most pessimistic crack a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy came as one of his biggest sources of comfort through it all, usually pulling him aside to whisper about how Schlatt was doing and what he’d been up to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While what Tubbo would say usually were negative, about his growing alcoholism or how he’d drastically worsened ever since his absence, it was relieving just to hear about him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Quackity tried to keep his thoughts as far away as possible from the man, in those moments where Tubbo would ramble on about how Schlatt had yelled at him or bad broken something, he let his mind return to his charm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The same foggy fantasy of dancing and the sweet smell of syrup and smoke would consume him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur was considerably less desirable to live with, speaking in riddles and nonsense, if he ever were to speak at all, that is. He would spend his days scrawling lyrics across the walls and muttering to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wil had his moments though, when the man Quackity once considered a friend, would shine through the haze of betrayal and loathing. Where he’d express how proud of the two of them he was, and how they were going to get them their home back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today wasn’t one of those days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d been planning his for a while now, a simple in-and-out mission to retrieve supplies and gain intel on who exactly they could trust and who would contently behead the group for simply stepping foot in their land.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While ores were easy to come by, living in a cave system and all, food was arguably less so. Technoblade had made a semi-decent farm in their base, but they’d yet to sprout and they were all collectively start to starve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small sigh sifted past his lips as he heard his stomach plead for anything, his hands reaching to clasp around his now thinner torso. Everything about him had slimmed out a little due to the living conditions, with that coming a little more muscle as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity’s hands balled up at his sides, holding himself in a tight hug just to ease his nerves a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy was laying in his small carved out room just to his right, the boys chest raising and falling methodically from the small snippet of him he could see. Heavy blankets weighed his pale frame down in hopes of keeping the bone-chilling cold away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there other reason they were going, tocollect ingredients for their newly ill member. His sickness had come out of nowhere — one minute Tommy had been simultaneously keeping the group morale high and irritating the shit out of everyone and the next he was passing out into Technoblade’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes shifted over to the duo at the opposing end of the ravine. Tubbo had stopped by, filling them in on the guard’s patrolling schedules and how to remain unseen in their scavenging. It looked as if they were discussing something, by the annoyance on Wilbur’s expression they seemed to be in disagreement. Techno had his back to him but he assumed the same irritation was when into his scarred features too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex wasn’t supposed to accompany them, he didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Understandably so, he’d like to argue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d sworn to himself to keep out of Manburg until he was watching the place crumble at his fingers, just as the White House had done previously. Though in his little dream he was the one in control, the one mindlessly swinging a pickaxe into the thing Schlatt loved most.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until then, he’d sworn off going. He wasn’t in charge and that placed a dragging weight into his narrow shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was safe here, while his spirit felt a little line due to lack of company, he pushed through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s what Alex considered those times anyway, he was just a little lonely sometimes. Categorising the time as something a lot less harmless than it actually was made it easier to deal with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a lot easier to lean into and embrace the isolation once it’s all you knew.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew it was his time to follow along as Wilbur trudged his way up the staircase to the surface, slowly followed along by Technoblade’s towering figure, who offered him a small gesture to follow along.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he would’ve given to stay there, Alex thought as he snatched up his bag. It held some essentials he couldn’t fit into his normal inventory. It’d been a while since he’d held his sword, it felt heavy in his bandaged palms, pulling his hand down as he tested out the weight and flow of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity stretched out his soft, yellow wings, the things he took pride in the most. His wings were pristine and smooth despite the poor conditions he found himself in, grooming and cleaning them meticulously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was stood now, pulling his things together and allowing his dark eyes to fall onto Tommy. His hesitation to leave was replaced by all the times the two had relied on each other, the smiles and comfort he provided him, how he’d constantly go out of his way to ensure Alex’s well-being.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was enough of a reminder that was the least he could do for him, to simply tag along if this whole operation went south.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno was the one doing the sneaking around, the clinking of his many positions that hung off his belt growing distant is what hurried Quackity along after him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gulped down the stone of worry in his throat, tripping over his feet as he moved to follow along.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Creeping around was not something he was particularly good at, trailing rigidly after the pair who moved low to the ground. He could feel his jeans wetter as they moved through some tall grass just along the edge of the nation.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was silent there, no dripping</span> <span class="s1">stalactites or the squeaking of the rodents who they shared their cave with to annoy him, only the pleasant buzz of the lanterns that flooded the streets and tried to pull the trio into vision. From their hiding spot he caught a half glance at Punz, who was just turning around the corner to patrol around he docks, just as Tubbo had told them.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence and tension between them was practically tangible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex was on edge, fidgeting with the sleeve of his hoodie as Technoblade slid out of the grass, knees bent low to the ground as he moved over to the side of a building. He popped the lid off a potion and pressed it up to his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a little while, but moments later his physical form fizzled away, one wrongly timed blink and it was as if he never existed to begin with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur was the next to slink across the path, movements precise and slow, signalling for Alex to follow as soon as he reached the wall where Techno’s armour was piled up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hesitantly he raises to his feet, trying his very best to replicate the precision of the Brit’s movements.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops in the shadows, his body shifting back to solid in a dizzying rush of suddenly fleshed out bones and skin, he presses back against a wall deeper in the darkness, just out of reach from the warm glow of the lanterns overhead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur didn’t drink anything, simply resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder and dipping down to whisper in his ear. The hispanic visibly shivered as he did so, hardly expecting to be spoken too by him at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their friendship was especially rocky nowadays and conversation was kept to a minimal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay here and keep an eye out, understand?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity remained still as Wil pulled back to look at him again, only nodding once the slim hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly. There was a slight relief that washed over his body once he realised all he had to do was sit here, this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes followed the other as he moved over to what looked to be the old abandoned embassy, poor building had been torn to shreds over the time they’d been gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity felt a raindrop fall upon his tan skin, followed by several others, but he didn't have the heart to duck down and cover himself. The night was such a warm one and the faint rain was a deep relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tipped his head back to observe the remaining constellations uncovered from the clouds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moon hung full and hazy beneath an eclipse of blazing stars, allowing the buildings to still hold a faint silhouette amounts the bleakness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He slowly closed his eyes, a rattled sigh passing through his parted lips as he did so, this all felt so familiar. Painfully so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The faint brush of warm air that was so foreign to the ravine but stuck a dagger of familiarity into his heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex took in the gentle tapping of rain against the back of his neck, it was slowing already but still managed to ease him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A problem stuck out when the gentle pitter-patter of rain dissolved out into a mouth louder sound of footsteps. It took him a long moment to properly process what he was hearing, closing his eyes to try and pinpoint where exactly the rhythmic tapping was coming from. At first he thought it was Wil, footsteps being far too loud for someone like Techno and his skill to remain hidden.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like ripples through the wooden path, shaking the ground lightly, up through his bones and resting as a dull rumbling in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a slight over exaggeration on his part, the footsteps for a metaphor for the deep worry and adrenaline that was hitching a ride though his blood stream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But possibly the most unnervingly worrying thing about it was that they were getting so much closer to him by the second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The clinking of armour was approaching and he had no cover at all. No matter how hard he would press himself up against the wall he knew he’d stick out like a sore thumb to anyone who was half paying attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden spark of fear lighted in his gut. His once weak breaths suddenly quickening as he attempted to press himself back. To hide in shadows that couldn’t quite cover him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The footsteps were getting closer, now accompanied by weapon being unsheathed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could locate its direction now. The guard, who he assumed to be Punz, wasn’t following his usual routine. He’d turned back far earlier than usual and was approaching from Alex’s right. Had Tubbo lied? Did Punz catch one of them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his heart drop, eyes fixated on the corner the man would soon turn around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart was racing, arms trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was he—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A firm and rough hand was placed over his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The faint buzz of crickets and the rain stopped completely. His eyes stretched impossibly wide, mouth trying to open to make a noise, though anything he did was efficiently muffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The figure was pressed up against his back, grip over his mouth unfaltering and strong despite his struggling. He tried to kick back at the shins of who had him, wings flaring out in an attempt to push away who had him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until he heard that voice, it froze him in place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That same sickeningly charming accent flooding his brain momentarily, even now Quackity inwardly cringed at how much of an affect that had on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Kick me again and I’ll kill you.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every defying muscle and action he took came to a sharp halt, feeling another sizeable hand pull up to wrap itself around his throat. His hand and overall presence sparked up a certain warmth in his veins he hadn’t felt in what felt like forever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Accompanying it was realisation, followed swiftly by concern and being finished off with a bone-chilling terror or what he was happening here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wasn’t his fantasy of a cozy embrace and tipsy ball-room dancing—he was in Schlatt’s terrain, his domain where the power now rested on his word alone. It always did, really.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the difference between them and now was he was an outlaw. Someone that once loved him was the one to drive a dagger into his back in that hold of trust and care.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or at least that’s how his narrow vision presented it to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In reflection all of the mistreatment had been showed was but a blur he forced down, purposefully tossed aside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought he was at fault, which led him to subconsciously justifying every horrid that was inflicted upon him as their relationship pulled into its unfortunate demise. One that caused one of the pair with an arrow drove deep into his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt’s mouth was dangerously close to his ear, low voice forcing his nails to dig into his palms to stop him from shuddering in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost wanted to respond, scramble out an apology, tell him how he was ‘just out on a walk’, but the rough palm over his lips was quick to put a stop to his plans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity’s feet instinctually tried to dig into the ground as Schlatt began to lead him away, the defiance causing the grip on his throat to tighten. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was quick to comply after that. Quick learner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stumbled backward with him until the presence up against his back was gone and he was being shoved down to the floor inside the ram’s newly made home. He tried to suck in a deep breath through his mouth, choking and coughing onto the marble flooring. His fingers balled up and even despite the lack of pressure on his neck the bruise setting in left the ghosting feeling of pain over his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The slamming of the door behind him caused him to snap his gaze over his shoulder, shaky pupils fixating onto the looming figure behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least while he was being blindly led along and all he had to go off of his voice, Quackity could pretend it wasn’t him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could mask the smell of smoke and pine with something less charming, the familiarity of claws in his flesh with soft fingertips. Anything to pull him away from the harsh reality of his current situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As his eyes pulled up to look at him there was no escaping it this time. Schlatt’s slender and tall form slowly turned from locking the door, tossing the key off to a corner Alex couldn’t bring himself to follow after.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, the blood-red gaze landed back on his form, dragging over his curled up body as if it was something he was repulsed by. His expression remained painfully blank, eyes laced with something unplaceable as he raised his foot up to swing into his rib cage. Polished dress shoe colliding with Quackity’s dirtied hoodie with no resistance at all, and even if it didn’t burn as badly as he’d expected it too, the Hispanics frail body was sent a considerably distance backwards. He was on his back now, scrambling backwards into the main hall of the building, muddied shoes leaving a trail of grime along his tidy flooring.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think you’re some sort of hero, Quackity?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slow footsteps accompanied Schlatt’s taunting words, hands tucked away in his pockets as he approached his cowering form. There was a long silence between the two of them, eye contact excruciating yet so hard to break.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity’s mind raced with no real substance, adrenaline fuelled mind struggling to put anything together yet still managing to shout incoherent commands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head faintly, eyebrows furrowing tightly together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here? You come back here to come kill me, maybe take away <em>another</em> one my lives, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands blindly gestured to his heart, the area the flint had buried itself deep into his chest. It was subconscious, but stuck out more to Quackity than he would’ve preferred.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small moment Schlatt took to inhale seemed like a good moment to interject, say anything to try and save himself from another kick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I’m</em>—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Schlatt just goes on, turning. The anger in his voice builds, like floodwater.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“‘Cause it's so different me hurt you, right? <em>Perfect</em> little Alex, </span> <span class="s3">his </span> <span class="s1">actions are totally justifiable, not like </span> <span class="s3"><em>big bad Jschlatt</em>—</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex clamped his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He interjected, voice cracking as he stared at him. In all honesty keeping track of what was being spoken was a little difficult, finding himself lost in the mans rage. His passion. His mind was buffering, clinging onto little details and notable changes in his tone and pronunciations.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt paused and he felt his heart drop. His red eyes flared up with abhorrence, letting out a scoff from his frowning lips. His mouth opened and he looked as if he was about to snap again, fist clamping down tightly in on itself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex pulled his head down between his arms, balling his limbs up to hide the more important parts of himself from the pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it never came.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The harsh blows against his sides and wings, the places he knew Schlatt took the most pleasure in driving his foot into,never blossomed out beneath his skin. The ache never sparked out through his veins.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A frustrated sigh was all that Schlatt offered, adverting his gaze from the curled up man before him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll make a perfect distraction if we run into any issues.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur explained, skimming over the comment he made towards Alex as he continued in his explaining. It was a couple nights before they’d set off into Manburg and the plan needed a thorough explanation so everyone knew their purpose and goals to reach by the end of the night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’d all been going relatively smoothly, Quackity could keep a decent hold on the discontent in his heart up until then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A humourless laugh fell from his lips, moving to his feet to properly capture his disagreement. While they different in height, Alex could yell and argue for a lot longer than either of the brothers who sat staring next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even want to go! You think I’m gonna run out there and dance like a monkey for them if one of you assholes get caught?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands waved pantomime, head shaking as if it were about unscrew and roll away. While his tone held traces of a joking manner, what he was saying was the truth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What were they really expecting of him out there?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No chance in hell, <em>buddy</em>. No way.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reiterated, making himself be as clear as possible. Wilbur’s smile faltered, it was the smallest detail but one both him and Techno seemed to notice. The anarchist behind him dipped his head, adverting his eyes from his brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be so ridiculous, Quackity. If everything goes to plan you’ll having nothing to worry your pretty little head over.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a few powerful strides over towards him, smile seeming far more plastic and forced than it had moments before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All I’m saying is that it’s obvious Schlatt is favourable towards you, it’s useful for us!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur’s smile was unsettling, the way he spoke as if this was light-hearted small talk to the likes of a child made Alex feel ill and only slightly emasculated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’d even never dream of hurting you, <em>now would he</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur’s smile dropped faster as if it never held any true joy to begin with. Cold eyes, closer and only now slightly obstructed by curled and dulling brown hair digging into his skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brit knew full well what’d been done to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He truly remembered who he was stood with in that moment. These men weren’t his <em>friends</em>.They didn’t care for him at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’d take but a fraction of a second for them to grab him by the scruff of his neck and toss him under the metaphorical bus which was Schlatt’s anger-fueled revenge. Betrayal and loss forced and compacted down into something violent and evil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, Alex sunk back down into his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was met with a critical decision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To save his own skin and rat them out or to become ‘the perfect distraction.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was his loyalty even worth to them? Would they do the same for him? No, probably, almost definitely, they wouldn’t. He was sure it wouldn’t even take half a second for Wilbur to push him out into the light to save his own ass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity felt the words welling up in his throat, to rat the two of them out so easily. Maybe then he’d be let off with a smack on the wrist. Anything not to be kicked again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he reached a shaky hand up to grasp at the one so kindly held out for him, he stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what about Tommy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he was to give them away he’d be giving away his position as well. All the time spent with one another would be quite literally for nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, in the eyes of the boy he was trying to redeem himself in, he’d be nothing more than a traitor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t have that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully, eyes glued to the ground and head held low, he crawled forwards. He was on his hands and knees, arm reaching out and grabbing Schlatt’s leg.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He muttered, voice faint as he pressed himself up against the warmth of his calf.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt’s eyebrows raised with surprise and interest, keeping his lips pressed firmly against one another as he stood there. The ram made an attempt to pull his leg away, it proving fruitless as Alex raised another to clasp his thigh closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you..- <em>so much</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words were tender. Holding the painful truth he convinced himself were over exaggerations. Quackity rubbed his face up against his thigh, pressing himself flush against him, grovelling at his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Desperate eyes searched Schlatt’s face, trying to decipher anything as to where to tread and what to say here. His pupils dilated ever so slightly, gaze fixated on his eyes. He was hanging off of his words, urging him forward silently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I — I can’t live out there anymore. I’m going insane without you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a lot less force than he would’ve preferred to let the last couple words slip out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had envisioned it to be hard for himself to lie through his teeth, though it came with a certain ease that highlighted the falsehoods in his initial intentions. He inches closer, feeling his ex lovers muscles tense up as he leaned upwards, slowly moving to his feet to rise up to his level. Anxiety buzzed in his bones as he inched forward, gently holding at his hand now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you, Schlatt. <em>So badly</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spoke carefully, words sounding so genuinely needy that it even seemed to knock the wind out of the man before him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For once in his life, Schlatt looked speechless, and it was a beautiful sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice was hushed, the distance between their faces minuscule at that point. The ram’s eyes were fixated on his lips, his hold on Alex’s hand tightening in anticipation as the other moved closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Quackity shifted his weight forward and kissed him.He had to push forward onto the tips of his toes just to be able to connect their mouths, but the sparks that shot through him at the contact was well worth the humiliation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity had been talking to a husk of a man. How he still managed to see the spark of the person he once was, while still keeping a hand pressed up against the ache in his ribs, was beyond anyone with the faintest hint of sanity. The way their contact still managed to swirl up a warmth in his abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew what it was unhealthy, better than anyone. Quackity had admitted it to himself a million times over, and yet here he was, pushing up onto the tips of his toes to push a kiss onto Schlatt’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His trembling hands took their place at the back of his neck, one pulling at his neck to lower him and the other scratching at the warm fuzz behind his fluffed ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kiss was steady and patient, sinless. There was no hatred in their experimental movements, just longing, a certain warmth that kept Alex’s lips moving despite his lungs pleads for air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt’s hands dragged down his back, urging him closer and twisting his head ever so slightly to deepen the chaste kissing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was always the one to do that, pull them closer, easily out-doing Alex in his need for physical contact and embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were moments where the urge to hold the Hispanic were so strong in his mind that he’d turn and strike him instead, ashamed of his own nature. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But in this moment those times were but distant history. All grudges slowly were being dropped, slipping out of their tired fingers and fizzling out against the ground below them like roman candles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, Schlatt pulled back, gaze and expression far softer than they had been before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He allowed a gentle exhale to fall from his mouth, staring into Quackity’s eyes as if he was trying to decipher him, to pick out the lies and truths in his statements.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what you do to me, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice was held weight despite its hesitance, deep red eyes flickering up to meet his own. He took his hand properly and lead him up through the house and to his bedroom. Their movements were hasty, tripping over stairs and carpet, getting lost again in kissing and touches on their way up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt exciting. <em>New</em>. As if this was the first time they found themselves utterly lost in one another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity moved onto the bed, practically melting into the silky sheets. It felt like heaven against his rough palms, far too used to the scratchy feeling of burlap lulling him too sleep. He slid down into them, taking a moment just to appreciate the softness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t long before Schlatt followed, having only taken off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt, exposing the muscular chest often kept hidden underneath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt crawled on top of him, smirking slightly as Alex’s hands took to feeling up his body. It wasn’t long before he caught him in another kiss, pressing their bodies flush against one another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air between them is getting heavier, soft panted breaths and unspoken words weighing the situation as they try to communicate something with their mouths. Schlatt drops his hand from his waist, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and slowly rucking it up to just above his belly button, dragging his hand along the sensitive skin of Alex’s as stomach as he goes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands explored as if this was his first time doing so, drinking up any contact he could get. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Schlatt shifts again, lifting his hips, moving down slightly on his body to grind himself against Quackity’s own clothed crotch. He repeats the motion a couple times, each one pulling more and more mewls and grounds from the Hispanic’s mouth. He knew he should keep quiet, but it was all so overwhelming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt’s eager mouth against his own, his wandering hand, the grinding. Quackity’s mind was practically flooding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand that previously held his neck dropped down to his behind, slipping down under the fabric of his pants to squeeze at the softness of his ass. His claws dug into the skin, causing Alex to fall even further behind in their kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel Schlatt’s grin at the response he was getting from such small action.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It feels so good. But it's so much. So fast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully Schlatt pulls away, head moving down to his collarbone. He kisses at his neck, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin there, slowly working his way down to his shoulder, mouth unbearably hot. The hand that still remained up in his shirt tugged it away from his skin from the inside, only giving the ram more space to bite and suck at the tan skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re too cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt mumbled lowly against his skin, pressing him further down into the sheets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity felt himself crumbling, darting both hands up to thread into his combed back hair and hold on for dear life. His hips started to rock back in rhythm with Schlatt’s, to his surprise getting a quiet grunt of pleasure from the man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was enough for him to do it again, and again, applying more pressure and to roll his hips with more intensity each time. It was enough to get Schlatt to pause momentarily, the breathy moan that fell from the man’s mouth sending shivers through the Hispanics body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To elicit such a response out of him was something he hadn’t done in what felt like years, it got him wondering briefly how he even managed to live without it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without <em>Him</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex’s hands were already making an attempt to unbuckle Schlatt’s belt, eagerly tugging at the leather. Unsurprisingly his rushing wasn’t something Schlatt found himself fond of, pausing his kissing to grab the others hands and pin them above his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand was big enough that he only really needed to use one, only further exposing the man under him and firmly keeping him that way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow down, pet, you don’t <em>deserve</em> to cum yet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His free hand took to smoothing itself out over the skin of Quackity’s chest, keeping their eyes locked as he dipped his head down to bite at his nipples. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity gulped, holding back the small mewls that dared leave his throat at his actions. His thighs twitched around him at the lack of contact, Schlatt having pulled away from him. His hips bucked outwards, with little success at all, which only caused him to curse under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt gave it a couple seconds, continuing to tease at the sensitive spots on his chest to milk the sweet pants and sighs out of him, before finally giving into what Alex so blatantly wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if it was directly said, nothing really needed to be, his eager nodding and glassy eyes said it all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed back, allowing Quackity’s wrists freedom from his vice-like grip as he stared down at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex was hardly propped up on an elbow now, fiddling with his sweats to free himself from the confining fabric. Schlatt eased them off for him, tossing them aside, shortly followed by his underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To put it simply, Schlatt just looks, both hands gripping at his inner thighs as he keeps Alex’s legs spread, fully on display under him. His squirming and faint complaining at the embarrassment of it all was warranted, yet quickly silenced as a large hand took to cupping his ass properly. He gave it a tight squeeze, exhaling in the satisfaction of it all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though even he was getting a little impatient at that point, longing does that to people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One hand remained moved to gently stroke at his hard cock, the other now pressed up against Quackity’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as if the caring and soft persona he had on was nothing more than that, something he could switch off with the touch of a button. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt’s eyes were cold, his voice impossibly more so. It made Quackity’s dick twitch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly opened his mouth, a moan sifting past his lips was quickly muffled by the two digits pushed into the warm space. Schlatt was practically still fully clothed, watching over the lewd sight as if he was above it all. His hand jerked painfully slowly over Alex’s member, causing him to whine and whimper around the two fingers in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, he did give in and start to coat the digits in saliva, dragging his tongue up and between them, smile pulling at his lips as he saw Schlatt’s eyes darken considerably at his actions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truthfully, he got a little lost in it. Bobbing his head on his fingers as if he was sucking him off. Schlatt watched in awe, hand moving from his cock to tug his head back, just to free his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you really did miss me, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned, scanning over the soaking digits. His free hand took to pushing Alex down against the sheets again, following him down and keeping their faces close.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet you’d touch yourself thinking about me, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The comment made Quackity’s stomach twist with embarrassment, the way he quickly advertedhis eyes and held his breath served as a good enough answer. He had a more active imagination than he would’ve liked anyone to know, though Schlatt had always been able to read him like a book.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached a hand up to grasp at his jaw roughly, forcing his eyes back up to meet his own once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d think about me kissing your body,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice lowered, eyes half-lidded and playful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“biting at your thighs,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt dragged a hand down his inner thigh, drinking up Alex’s surprised inhale at the cold contact. It continued further and further until the digits prodded at Quackity’s sensitive hole, forcing words of praise and small moans out of the Hispanics mouth already.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-filling you up like the little whore you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt was towering over him, eyes dragging over his face as he carefully inserted the two wet fingers into his entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity arched under him immediately, sensation of being taken by his fingers alone nearly overwhelming already. There was a part of him grateful he was prepping him, but the lust infested part of his mind wanted it to hurt, he wanted to be split open and hurting for his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m going to have so much fun breaking you all over again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt was honestly a little taken aback, Quackity was writhing and spluttering out pleads for more just at his fingers alone. Clouded eyes stared desperately at Schlatt, heavy breaths falling from his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ram sniggered, pulling his wrist back before snapping forwards, scissoring the digits out as he did so. Alex’s walls tensed inwards, which made it a somewhat harder ordeal to stretch him ready. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sch — Schlatt, <em>ohh</em> my God-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked out, bringing both hands up to the older's shoulders and clinging onto him possessively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity hated the teasing, craving the closeness, as the ram had not yet taken his place in between the others bare legs and started thrusting into him properly,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Between the gasps and rocking his hips to fuck himself further on Schlatt’s fingers, he moved his face upwards, kissing messily at the corner of Schlatt’s mouth. Alex hoisted his legs up, and attempted to wrap it around the other’s waist to notion that he wanted to escalate what was conspiring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ram pulled away from him, grasping Quackity’s thigh with one hand and driving his fingers deeper inside of him. Alex gasped, eyes fluttering back as he parted his lips opened so beautifully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Sc — Schlatt, please-" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sobbed, scooting closer to the older man for some type of embrace but all he did in return was chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I want to make you cum just like this." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt whispered, his red and sinister gaze washed over Quackity’s appearance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How stunning he looked while unravelling, half naked and brilliantly decorated with patterns of hickeys and love bites.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex could only moan in return, high and needy. Schlatt shushes him through it, voice surprisingly gentle, completely contrast to the rapid pace of his relentless touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though, true to his word, it wasn’t long before he felt the stimulation start to build into pleasure, pressure of an orgasm low in his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He struggled to blink back tears, briefly opening his eyes to look at his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt is staring right back at him, eyes half-lidded, darting between watching his mouth open to moan and his dick twitch every now and then at the overwhelming pleasure coarsing through him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hits a particularly good angle with his fingers, and the moan that draws out of the hispanics mouth is utterly beautiful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt does it again, pressing in to work the same spot of nerves inside of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sir, I’m —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He talks in breaths, unable to choke out his warning beforehand. It takes seconds before he practically shouts out, shuddering violently as he came on his fingers. Cum spurted up onto his tan chest, painting he skin a brilliant white, Schlatt proceeding to press kisses on his jaw as he continued to roll his fingers inside of him to ease him through it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s a mess, stomach drawn tight enough to hurt, legs twitching and mind swimming in the afterglow of his climax.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity was practically nodding off, body relaxing back into the sheets below him. He could feel the sleep pulling in down, weighing at his eyes. His head fell to the side, hair damp with sweat and breaths slowly evening out again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt had slid his fingers out of him at that point, observing carefully at the figure before him. Well that was no fun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex didn’t even really take in the sound of Schlatt’s belt finally unbuckling, along with a zipper. His eyes only peaked open ever so slightly once he felt something press against his hole, sending a small jolt through his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flickered his gaze up to Schlatt, who has aligning himself up with his used entrance, hands firmly on his hips and teasing himself. He was pressing his tip hardly into his hole, letting out sharp breaths of approval at the sensation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity moved to prop himself up, only to have a hand cup his cheek and ease him back down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhh, now. Just lay there and look pretty, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt cooed, rubbing a spit-covered hand over the shaft of his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly lifted him upwards, folding the boy’s body enough so that he could rest one of his ankles on his shoulder. Quackity tried to wriggle away, only for two firm hands to hold him in place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes his now free hand to cup Alex’s face and trace over his bottom lip with his thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a moment of sweetness, one that pulls a small smile onto Quackity’s face, though his fingers soon fell and gripped his chin, roughly forcing his face up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You’re still so tight, Alex.." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He says, voice low and breathy. The way his eyes dragged over his sweaty form as if he was the most breath taking thing he’d ever seen made Quackity’s stomach turn over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have to fix that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mumbles, watching Quackity’s face twist with confusion before his hips pulled back and snap forwards against his ass aggressively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex sucks in a sharp breath, arching and shivering, pain eased at hearing to Schlatt moan in response. His tip was buried deep inside of him, the rams jaw shaking slightly as he struggled to keep himself composed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a long moment, Schlatt’s length buried deep inside him, just revelling in the sensation before he winked at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled his hips back again, before snapping them forward with just as much force as last time. He kept up this pace this time though, driving his head impossibly deeper each time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To put it simply, Alex was overstimulated. His mind was flooded with nothing but the smell of ash and wood, broken moans and praise fell from his mouth as he clung to the man above him for dear life. His toes curled as Schlatt continued, the rams head falling back as he sighed out in delight. Lost in the pleasure of it all, Schlatt let his hips roll forwards at a slightly different angle than usual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tip of his dick slammed perfectly into Alex’s prostate, pulling a loud cry of approval from the boy’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You like that</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that he’s found the spot that short-circuits Quackity’s brain, he readjusts his hips to hit that spot every single time, and every thrust gives way to bursts of pleasure that are soon becoming even more overwhelming for the writhing man beneath him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Drool dropped from the corner of his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. All he could do was nod frantically in return to what Schlatt had said, beginning to move his ass in time with the others thrusts perfectly. Alex clawed at the sheets as Schlatt roughly thrusted into him, tormenting that spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could already feel another orgasm mounting in his abdomen, even if Schlatt showed no sign of stopping at all. He’d gone so long that even thirty seconds of Schlatt’s ruthless pace was too much for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The climax explodes inside of him, electrifying to tips of his fingers and numbing his mind. His cock twitched and fell limp against his stomach once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex came with a sob, eyes rolling back into his skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ram continued and the sensations are immediately on the painful side of pleasure for Alex’s body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it feels so good at the same time, two contradictory feelings that swirl inside his head too fast and blurry for him to get a chance to catch them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt mutters something, but as it met his ears again it sounded like white noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s too far gone, sobs through pleas to keep fucking him, and Schlatt obeys. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hurts and it feels <em>so </em>good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It soon becomes clear what the ram had been warning him of, his thrusts becoming messy and moans flowing more freely from his mouth. Schlatt cursed softly under his breath and picked up the pace. He was a little embarrassed by how close he already was, but he just blamed it on how </span> <span class="s3">perfect </span> <span class="s1">Quackity felt around his cock</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one final snap of his hips, he drives the head of his cock into his ass before releasing his seed deep inside of him. Schlatt paints his walls white with cum, continuing to weakly thrust forward to ride out the small sparks of pleasure that continued to light inside of him. He craned over to dig his teeth down into the soft tan skin of his shoulder to silence his own wanton moan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them were a mess, so much so that Alex couldn’t even bring himself to complain about how heavy Schlatt was on top of his small form.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed like that for a long while, panting and holding one another. He went to pull away, only for aching arms to tug him back down and into a tender, lazy kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt was tempted to push him off, but let the man have the small notion of sweetness he so desired. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What can I say? He was in a good mood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though the did time come when Schlatt rolled off of him, zipped up his pants and pulling a new shirt from his closet, re-dressing himself as if none of that had even happened to begin with. He ignored the whimper that followed his exit, turning back to look at Alex once his tie was straightened up against his collar once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man was shivering under his sheets, half asleep and glassy eyes glued to his form. Schlatt was his source of heat, now alone under the covers the freezing night air smoothed ill-willed hands over his sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt smiled. Walking over to lean over him again, hand grabbing at his jaw he stared into his eyes. He looked to be contemplating something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt’s grin was carved into Alex’s mind, even as he pulled away the overwhelming sweet smell of sex and pine filled his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left him there, cum dripping from his used hole and half-unconscious, bites and heavy kisses littered his shuddering form.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a lewd sight, so degrading and filthy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How the hell was he going to explain this?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’ve read this far, thank you! Hopefully you enjoyed, if you did consider leaving a comment, they always make my day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>